I'm Glad I Met You
by Random-tan
Summary: A one-shot from Kazune's point of view from when he meets Karin for the first time.


**So~ I tried my hand at writing. xP. It's a Oneshot. A long one. Sorta. It's from Kazune's point of view~  
**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of these characters. Koge-Donbo does.  
**

**Feel free to flame or comment~ ;D **

**I apologize for any mistakes. Please feel free to tell me and I'll fix it. I wrote it in one night though. O-o  
**

**~Random-tan**

**

* * *

  
**

The chilly wind whooshed through the air, tickling a few strands of my blonde hair. Tree leaves rustled, and the darkness fell around me, and seemed to be growing darker with every step.

It was nearly nine, and I had told my cousin-or in this case, my _daughter_, Himeka, that I was taking a walk. "Kazune-chan," she had told me. "Be careful." Afterward, she had insisted on me wearing a scarf and heavy jacket, a sweater besides that. She was sweet, but sometimes even a little annoying.

Huh? A dark shape was standing alone next to a flickering streetlamp. It was a girl, under the dark shadow of a tree. She appeared to be praying, her hands clasped together in front of her. She stood in front of a stone slab, with a bouquet of flowers next to it. She appeared to be saying something-"Shii-chan...God...I'm alone..."

"What are you doing?" I asked. She jerked up, apparently startled by my sudden outburst. The girl spun around. I nearly leaped in shock. She looked so...familiar. Her bright green eyes stared at me, edged with tears. _Tears_, I thought. _She was crying_?

"You," I asked. "Why were you crying?"

She did nothing but stare back blankly at me, her pale brown braids hanging limply around her face. Agitated at her silence, I spoke out again. "HEY!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Ha-Hai?" She squeaked, her braids flying.

"You listening? What are you doing here at this kind of place?!"

"Ano...E-to...well, my pet Shii-chan," she whispered, her eyes clouding with tears again. "This is her grave..."

"What? Are you an idiot?" I snapped. But deep inside, I was saying _No...It's impossible!_

Her eyes widened in shock and anger, and in a flash she had flashed out her fist and punched me-right on my cheek, so I fell onto the grass. When I opened my eyes, the girl was shouting at me, her eyes deep with anger.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Randomly calling someone an idiot!" she snapped. "You probably don't understand anything, but...Shii-chan...Shii-chan is...She is...My most precious...my precious..."

She let out a strangled sob and dropped her head into her arms.

"Yeah yeah, it's my entire fault," I said. "For being such a busybody. Geez...you're so noisy with all that crying and yelling. Girls...ugh, they're such a noisy creature." With that said, I turned around and walked away. But the identity of the girl still nagged at my thoughts. _It was impossible_.

"You chauvinist brat!" The girl cried. "Wait a minute...I'm not done with you! Shii-chan is...my..." I didn't hear the rest, for I had disappeared from sight by then.

When I walked back to the hotel, I found Himeka waiting at the lobby. "Ah, Kazune-chan, you're back," she said. "You were gone for a while. I was starting to worry."

"Don't be ridiculous, I was only gone for a little bi-." I glanced up at the clock and was shocked; it was nearly one past ten. Had she-that girl-really taken up so much of my time? Was she really who I thought she was? _No,_ I thought, trying to reassure myself. _It's impossible_.

The next day was the same in this unfamiliar city-I didn't know how we were supposed to find what we were looking for. I spent the day walking the streets by myself, since Himeka had ditched me since she had wanted to look into the schools and go to the park-where the bugs were. I immediately went and spent the day inside a tea shop, reading a book and drinking coffee.

But at three-thirty I was worried about Himeka. She had said she would meet me at the shop by three. Where was she? She was pretty late. I stood up and left the shop, walking towards the park.

I neared the park and saw Himeka sitting on a bench, talking with a girl. Himeka immediately noticed me, and shouted a greeting. "Kazune-chan!"

"Hm?" I opened my eyes in shock when I realized that the girl Himeka had been talking to was the same girl from last night-except her hair wasn't in braids this time, it was in pigtails, tied with a green hair ornament of Himeka's.

"Kazune-chan, this is my new friend, Karin-chan!" Himeka said cheerfully. My eyes opened even wider, and my head whirled. _So it's true. Her name really is Karin_.

"So you're Kazune-kun, right?" Karin asked, smiling. And then she suddenly struck me again with her fist, slamming me to the ground again. Her eyes flashed with anger as she screamed: "We meet here!! You'll regret a million times more before coming here again!"

"You're the brat from yesterday," I said, masking my shock by rubbing the sore spot on my cheek. "What do you want? It's bad for a girl to use violence like that, and I don't think I deserve that punch, either. You're still complaining? Girls are really annoying, huh?"

"Girls this, girls that, you should apologize for what you said about Shii-chan, idiot!" she screamed. "Chauvinistic brat! Or I'll make you do so with my fist!"

"Ah, so you know each other?" Himeka asked, looking concerned. Then she turned to me. "Kazune-chan, can it be? She's the one?"

"Her?" I asked, turning my face into a one of disgust and are-you-crazy? "Are you an idiot?"

"But...but she's strong! And cute!" Himeka supplied, while the girl-_Karin_-looked around confused.

"You don't get it, do you? What we're looking for is a god. G. O. D. God."

"What are you talking about? God? What's up with God? I always thought when Shii-chan died, she'd meet God..."

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted. "This has nothing to do with you! Nothing! Don't just barge into other people's conversations, thick-skinned girl!"

She looked irritated, but quieted for a moment. Then she spoke again. "It's my fault. I'm sorry then! It's true I did overhear that...but there's nothing wrong with expressing my thoughts...chauvinistic brat!!" She drew her fist again and swung-but my eyes caught on something else.

A ring. _The _ring. The Kamika ring. The girl-Karin-had one of the Kamika rings. So it was true!

Deftly I grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped the punch, looking at the ring. "This ring is?!" I cried.

"Let go! This is a precious memento of my mother! I won't let you touch it!'

"Just for a little while, please!" I begged-something I did rarely-but she wouldn't let me. Suddenly her ring seemed to react-it let off a bright glow. I felt my ring tucked under my shirt react to the power of it too, and my ring throbbed violently, as if saying _the power of it! It's strong!_

"What are you doing, idiot?!" She cried, and threw her schoolbag at me before running off. Himeka called out for her, but it was futile.

"This is bad..." I murmured. "I've done something terrible to her..."

The next day, when night had fallen, I hurried out the door, ignoring the heavily falling rain. I found the girl just where I suspected her to be-standing by her dead pet's grave. "Hey!" I shouted. "You there!"

She turned around. "Ah..." she said, clearly surprised.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Wha...What do you want? Just hurry up and say it, will you? Because of this weather! Weird things have been happening to me today, and I'm sick of it!"

_So he did come!_ "'Weird things'? Something happen? So it did..." I was gripping her shoulders hard by now, staring into her green eyes.

"What...What it's about?" she asked, looking frightened. I shook her shoulders again.

"Did you meet some strange guy...or something? Someone with dark hair and glasses?" When she said nothing, I pressed on. "I can't believe he would come here...if there's anything, please tell me about it...if by any chance...when the time you feel lonely comes by..."

"It's nothing! Nothing! Nothing's happened!" She shouted, wrenching herself away from me and burying her face in her hands. "Just leave me alone! You keep saying "You"...I have a name, you know! My name is Karin! Stop treating me like an object!"

I pulled off my jacket and dropped it over her head. "...Yo..." I said. "Idiot. You're going to catch a cold.

"I'm sorry," I continued. "You can forget about me...I didn't mean to mess up Karin's life...I never thought it would get this far...I'm truly sorry..."

"Eh...!"

"Karin. Even if it was just for a short while...I'm really glad I met you." I smiled at her and her tear soaked eyes widened at me.

"That ring....you said before, it's your precious memento, right? Please take good care of it...Good-bye." I then quickly turned around and left, not wanting to say any more.

But I did not really leave. I lingered there, hiding in the shadows, reflecting on what I had said. My mind was a mess of things, and I couldn't think straight, but I knew one thing.

_I'm really glad I met you, Karin_.

~~Fin~~

* * *

**Pfft, that was cheesy. xP**

**O-o And if anyone really doesn't know what "Kamika" is, it's the transformation. xP  
**

**~Random-tan  
**


End file.
